The present disclosure relates to an electronic control device for an engine, an automatic speed change mechanism, or the like mounted on a vehicle, and in particular to a configuration that has a connector connected to a substrate disposed in a space surrounded by a housing and a cover and disposed between the housing and the cover so as to be partially exposed to the outside of the space.
An electronic control device (ECU) for an engine, an automatic speed change mechanism, or the like mounted on a vehicle can be electrically connected to a variety of devices via a connector with an electronic component such as a substrate disposed in a space surrounded by a housing and a cover and with the connector connected to the substrate and exposed to the outside of the space. In such an electronic control device, a seal material is filled into each joint portion among the housing, the cover, and the connector to tightly seal the space in which the electronic component is disposed.
For example, a groove is formed in one of components of each joint portion, a projecting streak formed on the other of the components is inserted into the groove, and a seal material is filled between the groove and the projecting streak to tightly seal the space discussed above. In such a configuration, a joint portion formed by only the seal material is formed at an intersecting portion at which joint portions among the housing, the cover, and the connector intersect each other. The joint portion formed by only the seal material is low in rigidity as a seal compared to other portions, and therefore tends to be low in sealing performance.
Therefore, there is proposed a configuration in which a groove is formed in a housing (case) and a connector and a projecting streak formed on a cover is inserted into the groove, structured such that an auxiliary groove is further formed in a part of the groove of the connector to obtain a stepped groove shape and an auxiliary projecting streak that can be inserted into the auxiliary groove is formed on a part of the projecting streak of the cover to eliminate a joint portion formed by only the seal material as discussed above (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-69735).